


I'll be here for you until you wake up

by thehamsterdiary



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehamsterdiary/pseuds/thehamsterdiary
Summary: An 'everything will be alright' story told from Richard's point of view. No smut.Might be a nice piece for you to read when you're down or stressed out.





	I'll be here for you until you wake up

I sensed something unusual when I woke up. Our bedroom was still dark. My Breitling on the side table told me it was around 4 a.m. I turned my head to see my girl's lovely sleeping face, but she wasn't there. I was all on my own in our spacious double bed. This was not a good thing to happen in the early chilly morning.

I got up and went downstairs, slipping on my black fluffy parka over my navy loungewear. As I entered the living room, I saw her curling up on the couch, hugging her favourite cushion. She looked pale and worn out.

"Are you okay?" I asked, settling down right next to her. She said nothing. She didn't even see me. I felt helpless against this situation but at least my guess was right. She was struggling with her PMS symptoms.

Though I knew the best thing I could do was not to disturb her, I still didn't want to leave her all alone like this. I took her cold little hands gently in mine and said,

"Wait here. I'll make you a nice cup of camomile tea."

I walked into the kitchen to prepare for the tea. Waiting for the kettle to boil, I recalled the day when we had a brief but passionate love making on this worktop. 

It gave me an absolute joy to share my life with her. She always made me feel like a better person and I wanted her to feel the same way as I did. I was determined to do anything for her especially when she had to go through some tough times around her period.

"There you go. Take your time and enjoy it," I said, giving her a warm mug filled with tea. As I was heading back to the kitchen, I heard her call my name in a weak voice.

"Richard."

"Yes?"

"Don't go. I need you here."

"Okay, as you wish, darling."

I sat down beside her, letting her head rest on my shoulder. Some sips of camomile tea gradually loosened her stiff body. She didn't say anything but I was aware she was beginning to feel at ease and comfortable.

After a while, she put her emptied mug on the coffee table and looked me in the eye, saying with a humble smile,

"Thank you for the tea, Richard. I loved it. I think I feel much better now."

"Good," I answered and opened my arms, lifting my eyebrows not to miss a subtle reaction from her. She hesitated shyly for a moment but I knew she wouldn't resist my warm cuddles.

"Come here," I whispered, lacing my thumb over the delicate skin around her wrist. There being no sign of her unwillingness, I gave her a slow pull.

She leaned over and put her arms around my torso. Then she placed her head on my chest with her eyes calmly closed. She was now fully relaxed in my arms and it made me feel so special and content.

"Get some rest, honey. I'll be here for you until you wake up," I told her quietly, reassuring her everything would be alright.

"You're so... sweet. I love you, Richard...," she mumbled. I felt she was about to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too," I replied, stroking her back in soothing circles. I heartily wished her peaceful dreams.


End file.
